1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a data writing method, and more particularly, to a data writing method for a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory storage device and a memory controller using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
Generally, to ensure the security of data stored in a rewritable non-volatile memory module, the data is encoded to generate an error correction code. If an error occurs in the data, the error correction code can be used for correcting the error. A rewritable non-volatile memory module usually includes multiple memory chips, where one of the memory chips is used for storing error correction codes, while the other memory chips are used for storing data. When a memory chip for storing data is damaged, the damaged data can be recovered by using other data and the error correction codes. However, if a rewritable non-volatile memory module includes only a small number of memory chips (for example, two memory chips), a large proportion of the memory space is used for storing error correction codes. As a result, the memory space cannot be efficiently used. Thereby, how to improve the use efficiency of a memory space and enhance the security of data has become a major subject in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.